Tomtarnas Julnatt
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: El destino de Chris estaba escrito desde antes de nacer. Como receptáculo de Orochi no podría nunca aspirar a una vida normal y eso es algo que, a su edad y más todavía en un día como ese, duele. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


_King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Advertencia de toma de libertades creativas e innecesarias para la elaboración de esta historia lol. Acerca del raro título, lo descubrirán al final. Mi primer fanfic dedicado al hermoso Chris, espero les guste._

* * *

Chris observó desinteresado como la nieve iba cayendo lentamente sobre las calles de Estocolmo. Contrario a lo que muchos extranjeros pensaban, Suecia no vivía bajo un frío eterno: Si bien había inviernos insoportables, de vez en cuando salía el sol y las personas podían mostrar un poco más de piel. Ése no era el caso actual, con la llegada de diciembre.

Faltaban apenas unos pocos días para la navidad. El ambiente de festejo inundaba cada parte de la ciudad: había luces de colores, árboles iluminados, mercadillos a reventar de dulces de todo tipo, y simpáticos gordinflones de traje rojo saludando a los niños. Una brisa helada hizo que un par de transeúntes se estremecieran y apretaran el paso, sin embargo Chris no traía suéter. No es que lo necesitara, ya que el clima le resultaba indiferente. En realidad, aquello le pasaba desde que era pequeño: Siempre andaba ligero de ropa, alegre y con la piel sonrosada en lugar de la palidez tradicional de sus compatriotas. Nunca supo explicar bien el porqué, simplemente sentía como si _algo_ , una chispa ardiera en su interior y le dotara de una calidez eterna. Siguió caminando de forma distraída, con la mirada perdida en los escaparates de las tiendas y las ofertas en regalos, sin ponerle atención a algo en particular. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tanteando una cajita que había sacado de casa por si algo sucedía. ¿Qué podía sucederle que necesitara la ayuda del contenido de aquella caja? Paró su caminata al contemplar con asombro los enormes pinos de navidad, mismos que se anunciaban como cien por ciento naturales.

" _¿Por qué exhiben el cadáver de un árbol, adornándolo de esa forma tan humillante? ¡Es vergonzoso!"_

Ahí estaba: Ella, la _voz_. O _él_ , ya que el tono era masculino, la de un hombre adulto. Chris suspiró al tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, volviendo a su paseo.

" _No comprendo a los humanos, ¿qué clase de rara festividad es esta? Tampoco te entiendo a ti. ¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa? Tengo entendido que estos días son para estar en familia… Regresa cuanto antes, estoy seguro que tu madre se encuentra preocupada"_

Lo más probable es que no fuera así. La relación entre Chris y sus padres siempre había sido distante y fría, sobre todo al haber llegado _la voz_ a su vida: Sus padres no entendían porqué de pronto Chris se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y la apretaba con fuerza, balbuceando que parara, que lo dejara en paz. Se cubría los oídos antes de ponerse a temblar o lanzar cuanto objeto tuviese enfrente. Lo habían llevado con un par de doctores que no le encontraron enfermedad alguna, y sus progenitores no hicieron más que prohibirle volver a hacer esos espectáculos infantiles, so pena de un castigo.

Pero para Chris su sola existencia era ya un castigo, aunque no lo demostraba. Recordaba desde pequeño sentirse diferente a las demás personas, como si fuera especial y estuviese destinado a hacer algo extraordinario. De niño esa sensación le gustaba, le hacía sentir poderoso, pero a medida que fue creciendo todo cambió: Apareció la voz. Al principio eran nada más recomendaciones, y en su mente infantil supuso que se trataba de su conciencia buscando que hiciera buenas acciones. Pero pronto la voz se hizo más fuerte, más… autoritaria. Chris debía hacer lo que la voz le decía, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones la desobedeció: era entonces que la voz resonaba en su mente en gritos espantosos, alaridos que parecían venir de todas partes, gruñidos de animales y el sonido de algo parecido a truenos, a una tormenta eléctrica. El martirio finalizaba hasta que caía rendido del cansancio, en un sueño sin sueños. Su refugio había sido la música, donde descubrió un talento innato para el canto, y las clases de artes marciales a las que sus padres le inscribieron a regañadientes.

" _Todo es por tu bien. Es tu destino",_ le decía continuamente. Chris no sabía que pensar, aquella palabra se le figuraba cada vez más oscura. Apretó con fuerza el objeto que traía en los bolsillos antes de dirigirse a un parque, donde buscó algún sitio discreto donde pudiera descansar. Lo encontró justo detrás de unas figuras de madera de Santa Claus y sus renos, puestas especialmente para la ocasión, y que eran tan grandes que le servirían como un excelente escondite. Se sentó en el suelo, que iba llenándose de la nieve que caía.

" _Hablo en serio, tienes que aceptar esto. Ellos vendrán pronto…"_

 _Ellos_. Chris se hizo un ovillo, recordando una escena en particular:

Tenía en aquel entonces once años. Había llegado a ese mismo parque donde sus padres lo llevaban de pequeño, donde le gustaba saltar y ser empujado en el columpio por el amigo en turno. Sin embargo, en ese momento se quedó sentado en una banca incapaz de moverse. Unos niños jugaban a metros de él, y a juzgar por sus gritos se estaban divirtiendo.

" _No te acerques"_

Chris asintió con la cabeza. En ese entonces había decidido hacer caso a la voz, en un vano intento de que lo dejara en paz. El niño sabía que no debía desobedecerla: La voz hablaba fuerte, con un tono que no daba lugar a reclamaciones.

" _Lo digo por tu bien… Podrías hacerte daño y no me lo perdonaría"_

Volvió a asentir. La voz hacia eso: primero ordenaba y después le hablaba con mayor suavidad, incluso paternalmente. Chris se acomodó en su asiento, alzando el rostro al cielo para luego entrecerrar los párpados. Fue entonces que los vio, la imagen llegó a su mente como un chispazo antes de desaparecer: Un hombre alto de cabello muy blanco y una mujer que le sonreía dulcemente pero cuyos ojos estaban ocultos y le era imposible visualizarlos. _Ellos._

" _En cuanto tengas la edad adecuada, los conocerás"_ afirmó la voz _", también hay otros, pero no serán tan importantes para ti como lo serán esos dos… Porque se convertirán en tu familia"_

Chris quiso decirle que él ya tenía una familia, pero no se atrevió. Prefirió quedarse ahí, sobre la banca, el tiempo suficiente como para sufrir un resfriado, a pesar del disgusto que expresó la voz.

De vuelta en el parque y en el presente, Chris sacó la caja de su bolsillo y la abrió, extrayendo de ella unas pastillas pequeñas de color blanco. Tomó un par de ellas y se las llevó a la boca, tragándolas apuradamente.

" _¿De verdad crees que con eso podrás renunciar a mí? Ridículo…"_

Chris se abrazó a sí mismo, apegando sus piernas contra el rostro. Había conseguido las pastillas con el doctor en turno, que aseguraba que le ayudarían a que las voces (porque no entendía que era una nada más) dentro de su cabeza se detuvieran. Chris sabía de antemano cuál sería el resultado, sin embargo quería pensar que por una vez los doctores tendrían razón y la medicina le haría efecto. Se imaginaba en casa, libre de aquel ser que únicamente existía para él, abriendo los regalos ante la chimenea como si fuera todavía un niñito. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y empezó a tararear un villancico que había aprendido en sus clases de canto, una canción típica de aquellas fiestas. Los copos de nieve se le adhirieron a los cabellos y la ropa, pero le importó poco.

— _Midnatt råder, tyst det är i husen, tyst i husen…_

De pronto, una palabra apareció en su mente, no pronunciada por la voz sino por él:

" _O—RO—CHI…"_

Ya lo había escuchado antes pero desconocía el significado, y la voz no había querido explicárselo. Solamente tenía una certeza: que era algo importante.

" _Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Ellos te lo mostrarán"_

Probablemente pasaría toda su infancia y parte de su juventud esperando a que llegase ese "debido tiempo". Por mientras se quedaría ahí, susurrando canciones acerca de la navidad y con aquella voz como única compañía, en espera de que _ellos_ llegaran a su vida. Esperar, era lo único que podía hacer. Esperar su destino… Esperar a Orochi. Lo que sea que significase aquello.

— _Alla sover, släckta äro ljusen…_

* * *

 _"Tomtarnas Julnatt"_ significa " _La Nochebuena de los duendes" es una canción tradicional sueca para la época decembrina, que habla acerca de duendecillos que entran a las casas en vísperas de navidad cuando los ocupantes duermen, para comer un banquete especialmente dejado para ellos ya que si las personas los tratan con amabilidad, les ayudarán de alguna u otra forma. Las estrofas que canta Chris son: "Reina la medianoche, todo está callado en las casas. Todos duermen, las velas están apagadas…", es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Chris y sobre Orochi, a quien como leyeron, puse como una voz que el chico escucha en su cabeza y desea encontrarle, pese a todo, una explicación racional. Considero que a pesar de ser la reencarnación de Orochi, Chris es ante todo un niño que apenas entra en la adolescencia y no sabe qué está pasando con él. Estoy segura que hubo una larga historia detrás de eso pero bueno, SNK no lo mostró XD déjenme, ando desvariando._

 _Seré sincera y admitiré que estoy emocionada con el reto navideño, pero me siento algo corta de ideas así que ocupé esta que tenía en la mente desde hace tiempo y le hice las debidas adaptaciones, perdón si no es muy adecuada. ¡Me encantan este tipo de retos! Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para otra ocasión, así llenaremos la sección de KOF de fanfics bonitos *-* mil gracias a c62 que lo propuso y a Drekaas por invitarme. Desconozco si subiré algún otro fic antes del veinticinco, por lo que aprovecho para desearles a todos mis mejores deseos para estas fechas y que se la pasen genial con sus seres queridos._


End file.
